fphfandomcom-20200215-history
Elitism
'''Elitism '''is a political philosophy the foundation of which is a belief that look, some individuals are just ''better. ''Elitism is arguably the founding philosophy of the FPH Clan, as in its early history great focus was placed on distancing the Templars from those newbies at HeavenGames. However, around 2003, the tensions between the moderating elite and the rest of the Templars gave birth to the ideologically opposite n00dism, a divide which largely shapes the FPH politics to this day. History Elitism was a natural way of organising the early clan. Martin's Clan was a strictly hierarchical paramilitary organisation, with the Leader controlling most aspects of the Templars' lives. This traditional order was challenged in the n00d-m0d war, which, despite a n00dist defeat, marked the beginning of political n00dism. The rise of n00dism was also helped by Talon and Frop being chill and politically neutral admins. However, passing the keys to the servers to the scheming Raider marked a strong resurgence of elitism. Much of the mid-to-late 2000s in FPH politics is a tug-of-war between the Canada-aligned n00ds and the Europe-aligned elitists. Experts agree that during this time the best elections were had, and the n00d-elitist dynamic created some of the finest drama on the internet. Beliefs The central postulate of elitism is keeping the power concentrated. This makes Clan management more transparent, and the people in power more easily accountible and much more motivated. This ties into the '''auteur theory '''of forums, which holds that a Leader should use the forum software as much as possible in order to make them both easy and fun to use (Elitist leaders were noted for their frequent jokes such as custom banners, online lists, titles, etc). Elitist theory maintains that high involvement in the forums would make them incoherent and confusing if it was done in an open, n00dist way. Furthermore elitists maintain that in order to enjoy diamonds and elephants there need to be people without diamonds and elephants goddamnit. Schools European elitism European elitism is primarily concerned with the wider masses; it postulates that forums under tight control are ultimately more satisfying to use and more adaptible to change than forums under obscured leadership. Also, it's primarily concerned with controlling the whisky cellars at DMoF and being swanky as hell. Raiderian elitism Raiderian elitism is a school of thought which maintains that the forums are the Admin's private backyard and the Templars exist solely to entertain the Admin. We miss Raiderian elitism so much Deadlydenturism Deadlydenturism is generally considered a separate philosophical school from elitism. While it maintains that power should be concentrated in the hands of a small group of people (ideally a single individual), it also encourages everyone to take over the position of power, at all times. Symbols The many symbols of elitism include elephants, tophats, monocles, high volume alcoholic drinks, precious metals, gemstones, spats, carefully stepping over starving ragged masses, moustaches, goatees, diamond mountains, slaves, hidden whisky caches, war elephants, bouvetoyan ballets and operettes, tea, cummerbunds and whips. Elitist policy Elitists, when in power, will generally keep admin powers in the hands of one or two individuals, expecting their personal sense of duty to make them do stuff for at least the first few months. According to elitist theory, nothing happens unless someone feels personally obliged to make something happen. In sharp contrast with n00dism, Elitists generally advocate resistance to extending templarship. This policy helps them pretend slightly longer than n00dists that people are ever joining up anymore. Category:PhilosophyCategory:Elitism